


City Center Sex Show

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Attraction, Begging, Breeding, Cock Worship, Condom Filling, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Drilldo, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fertilization, Filming, Futa, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Goddesses, Goth - Freeform, Growth, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Control, Moral Degeneration, Other, Penis Size, Pheromones, Prostate Milking, Public Masturbation, Public Orgy, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Shemale, Shemale on Male, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Tight Spaces, Urethral Insertions, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Womb Inflation, backed up, ball worship, bimbo, body growth, cum flood, drill cock, excessive cum, excessive precum, huge dildo, human condom, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, inconvenient size, latina, living condom, mini-giantess, musk, permanent erection, prostate, shemale on female, smothering, territory control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Rosa's non-stop orgy of growth continues, and she hungers for more warm bodies to wrap around her throbbing, yards-long cock. She calls on a dear friend to take her from her cum-flooded home to an outdoor shopping mall, where they plan to record a pornographic film unlike any the world has ever seen before.
Series: Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Growing Pains

The last few days of Rosa's life have been quite exciting, for herself and for those lucky three living in her home. Rosa's rewritten biology has been a lot of fun for her to explore and experiment with. As it turns out, having a permanent erection really does wonders for one's sexual appetite; in fact, Rosa's sex drive only seemed to be growing as the days went by. By a certain point, days after she invited Aster and Hana to join Eve as her live-in sex slaves, Rosa's apartment was a complete mess from ceiling to mail slot. Cum dripped down every wall. Not a single surface in her space was left untouched by fresh spatterings of girl-juice or cock-snot for long enough to dry or crust up.

The musk that rose up off of the wall-to-wall goo had no open windows to escape through, so the atmosphere of Rosa's home only grew thicker and heavier with every passing hour. It made her feel great – wonderful, even. Rosa felt completely at ease inhaling this air: an atmosphere packed fuller with pheromones than nitrogen. The longer that her smell built up in her closed-up apartment, the less oxygen she could take up in every breath. Rosa felt a perpetual state lightheadedness that made the rush of her orgasms all the more intense. The feedback loop that was establishing had Rosa in heaven: Fuck more, gush more cum, suffocate herself in more musk, and want to fuck more. More, more, more...The only thing that bored her was the monotony of using the same toys over and over and over again. Eve, Aster and Hana could only provide so many new and exciting experiences, and Rosa was growing tired of them. She longed for a new experience. More experiences. "Experiences" with tighter, more virginal holes to have fun stretching out.

A wonderful, devilish idea was brewing in Rosa’s head, no doubt spurred on by the oppressive and intoxicating fog of pheromones that darkened her bedroom. The idea came to her while plowing into Eve, feeling Hana claw needily at Rosa's leg to beg for attention. As their time together turned from hours to days, Hana was getting more and more grabby – doing more to beg for her turn on Rosa's ever-growing erection, to let her parched pussy drink her mistress's inhumanly bountiful seed. Hana's pursuit of spunk only grew more feverish as the days moved on. Rosa continued to observe Hana’s descent into an abject cum-junkie. When she wasn't being fucked, she'd wade in the jizz-pools that formed on the floor, drinking up as much as she could before the drains so greedily took it away. Her cognitive and behavioral changes were unlike even Eve's or Aster's in their intensity. Eve was a true doll: animate only when it was her turn to be bloated again. Aster giggled softly to himself: his femboy brain rewritten to be more "compliant cocksleeve" than either fem or boy. The two of them might get uppity if left unmolested for too long, but that behavior was to be expected as a symptom of withdrawal from Rosa’s drug-like cum.

Hana, more so than either of the others, was aggressive in her pursuit for cock. _Always_. If her throat wasn’t clogged up with cockflesh or jelly-thick spunk, Hana would use it to whine and complain for more. The feverishness of her begging might even lead one to believe she needed it more desperately than air – that her lungs ran on jizz instead of oxygen. Whenever Rosa entertained herself with Eve or Aster, provided Hana wasn't too cumflated to move, that plump-framed Asian lover of Rosa's would go so far as to attempt yanking her competitors off of Rosa's turgid rod. Of course, it would take nothing short of a truck to pull any of Eve or Aster's holes from their lovingly secure grip on Rosa's thigh-thick pleasure pole, but she admired the slut's healthy enthusiasm. Cocksleeves only came free when Rosa willed it.

Maybe, Rosa thought, it was finally time to see just how others might behave under her dominant aura of sexuality. Maybe she could make a few more "Hanas” to worship her.

To that end, Rosa contacted Ash. The ringing of her phone woke Ash up in the middle of the night; though, it wasn't Rosa's intention to disturb her friend's rest. Time had started to lose all meaning to the growing shemale. All of the previous days had melted together as a part of the unending orgy that still raged on in every room of her home. Rosa’s inner voice urged to keep going and going. She never tired enough to want to sleep. The sounds of that orgy – especially Hana's wailing for another taste of fresh-from-the-tap precum to fuel her gluttonous addiction – disoriented and confused Ash at first. That call was the first she'd heard from Rosa since she left her sex store that Wednesday. Even to Ash, who had witnessed first-hand just what a supernatural force of boundless sexual energy Rosa could be, had to pick her jaw up off the floor when she realized that the "fun house party" she provided favors for was still going strong. Sitting up in her bed, face slightly flustered and hair disheveled from rubbing against her pillow in the night, Ash listened attentively to Rosa's requests. If Rosa trusted anyone to get her the things she needed – to help set up the beautiful scene that played in the XXX-theatre of her mind – Ash was undoubtedly that trusted someone.

So, per Rosa's request, Ash drove her van up to the curb by Rosa's house. It was bright and early on a busy weekend morning, after Ash had gotten a few more hours of beauty sleep and packed all their gear. The vehicle was full of everything they'd need, plus a number of boxes Ash hadn't yet been able to unload from her last run for additional store stock. She’d driven by thousands of pedestrians around the city center to get to her destination. Their hometown was alight with people that day – just the way Rosa requested it be when Ash finally arrived.

Now that she was here, Ash walked up the stoop to Rosa's front door. As she got closer to the doorbell, the world around her began to feel somewhat more surreal - like the air around her friend's home bent reality into an intoxicatingly erotic dream that contrasted sharply against the broad daylight. The sun beat down warmly on her raven bob-cut, but she felt like she was walking down a back-alley at midnight towards a strip-club. Once Ash got within knocking distance of the door, she was immediately assaulted by the diluted waft of the home's atmosphere as it seeped out from the barely-cracked mail slot. The erotic illusion around her intensified two-fold, dropping her into a daydream-y state. Ash almost forgot where she was standing, or why she came there. She shook her head, not quite sure about what caused that temporary lapse in her cognition, and rang the doorbell to let Rosa know that she had finally arrived. As the ringing bell cut through Ash’s mental fog, she realized that sounds of life could be heard from beyond the door. She was too disoriented to detect them as she was walking up, but now she could hear the same screaming and sloshing that played through her phone. Moaning, gurgling, panting…all manner of erotic audio was muffled by the solid door that separated Rosa’s world from everyone else’s. Quite sure that nobody had heard her, Ash rang the bell again. This time, Rosa called back:

“One second – I’m almost out!”

A couple of seconds of grunting and light cursing later, Ash heard something pop free. The sounds of some thick liquid gushing out of a pipe and into a pool of yet more liquid were all she had to go on for a glimpse into the goings-on within Rosa’s living room. Rosa’s monologuing quips piled on.

“Fuck…you sluts are filling up nicer and nicer every time.”

Ash’s mind raced to fill the gaps of her perception, bringing up drawings and animations of inhumanly-sized hyper cocks flooding river basins. That type of imagery was the only sort of thing that seemed to fit the experience her ears were going through. As outlandish as it felt to use such depraved fantasy to represent what she had just heard, there wasn’t any other sort of explanation for the sounds coming out of Rosa’s house. Surely, the friend that she heard wading through a syrupy pool to answer the door must have grown into something wonderful – something even larger and more sexually overpowering than she had been just days before. Ash’s heart fluttered in her chest as she imagined her fetish for person-sized cocks might finally be brought into life when the door finally opened. If those noises were any indication, the sights inside that house would fill Ash’s mind with enough masturbatory material to obsess over for a lifetime.

Just when the tension and excitement building in Ash had hit its peak, Rosa pulled open the door to show off the wonderland she’d created. The dense, pheromone-laden air in the house billowed out the front door. Puffs of fresh, clean air fought its way in slowly to dilute the concentrated miasma of Rosa’s musk. The atmosphere of her home was so thick that Ash could see it swirling around, like a magenta fog that rolled past her legs and down the steps to enrich the air above the sidewalk. Someone might initially think it to be a pollutant – some unwanted gas dirtying the atmosphere – until they got close enough to be taken in by its pacifying, comfortable grasp and convinced otherwise. The musk infiltrated Ash’s nose and spread through her body, giving her just a taste of the drug Rosa and her houseguests had been high on for days. Her panties, already dampened from the fantasies playing in her head, flushed with girl-juice. Ash felt tempted – more than tempted – to drop her leggings right there and rub one out in the summer sun. It was only Ash’s conditioning as a depraved masturbation addict that kept her “sane.” Ash, even outside of her job, was exceptionally lewd and consumed in erotic thought all day. Only that kind of person could fight back against the brainwashing force that Rosa’s concentrated musk had built up into.

True to her expectations, the sight beyond the doorframe certainly was a mountain of gold for Ash’s spank-bank. Rosa stood in the open doorway, her coffee-colored skin glistening in sex-sweat and precum. Every one of her exceptional, bimbo-y curves looked more supple than Ash ever recalled them being. Being soaked in her own sexual fluids from the neck-down seemed to do wonders for Rosa’s sheen and complexion. Her kit was bigger than it had been in Ash’s memory, too. Rosa’s sack nearly scraped the floor, gurgling full of cum yet just as squishy and pliable looking as her pillowy ass. Her erection, now nearly the length of Ash’s entire body, twitched and bobbed perkily, thick as a fire hydrant and full of life. Her gaping, enormous urethra had long since outgrown even the girthiest of the novelty plugs Ash sent her home with, though the constant outpouring of marbled cock-snot made the idea of plugging it now seem as fruitless as trying to stop the flow of a creek by tossing a pebble inside. Ash recalled the recent memory of what Rosa was like when they had their exchange in the store last week. The mysterious perm-erection that Rosa sported back then was a wonderful treat for Ash to behold, but it had been completely blown out of the water by the beastly tree-trunk of a cock that throbbed in front of her now.

Come to mention it, Rosa also looked a bit taller than Ash recalled her being. Ash barely stood up to nipple-level with Rosa’s watermelon-sized bust, and the sex-drenched shemale had grown so tall that her face was partially obscured by the top of the doorframe. She’d have to duck to keep her forehead from hitting the wall when she finally decided to leave the house, but why would she ever want to? She had everything a hyped-up nymphomaniac could ever want in that musk-misted sex-den. Out of all the wonderful objects and sensations available in her apartment, the trio of slaves were what kept Rosa the most entertained.

Hana hanged onto Rosa’s side the way a remora hangs onto a shark. The broken slut didn’t even acknowledge Ash’s presence, or the path to freedom that the door had opened up. The daylight shone off her alabaster skin. Cool, fresh air wafted past her nose. Light traffic outside could be heard more clearly now that the door was open, but Hana didn’t seem to care. She had already been reprogrammed into Rosa’s loving little cocksleeve. In Hana’s mind, she had no future in the outside world. All she desired was an eternity writhing upon her queen’s mighty scepter and massive, plump jewels. Ash could see that desire in Hana’s eyes, and in how she gripped at the soft flesh of Rosa’s balls and tits, feverishly running her hands all over her owner and tugging at whatever bits might finally get Hana the attention that she felt she might die without.

While Hana was the most grabby of Rosa’s attendees, it was clear to Ash that she wasn’t the only one who’d been thoroughly mind-broken. Behind their backs, deeper into the dim, hazy, high-ceilinged living room, were Eve and Aster – both of whom could only be described as living condoms, or perhaps living balloons.

Aster was the smaller of the two in that moment. He laid at the foot of a jizz-soaked sofa, legs spread over the armrest with his reddened tush pointed at the chandelier above. His diminutive, flaccid cock was incapable of reaching erection any longer. Rosa had made a fun little mission out of making sure his effeminate pecker knew its place in the new sexual food chain. Rosa’s enormous, multi-meter dick could effortlessly swallow up Aster’s. Fully inserted, it wouldn’t even touch the walls of Rosa’s superior shemale fuck-meat. For all Rosa cared, Aster’s cock could atrophy from disuse and he’d be just as good to her. The repeated grinding that her boulder-sized glans did against his prostate basically ensured just that. For days, Aster shot blank after blank – dry, substanceless orgasms. He had never been given the opportunity to replenish his puny reserves. All the while, Rosa used his organs as a reserve exclusively for her divine seed. His gaped asshole offered a glimpse at just the surface of the cum lake circulating in his stretched-out stomach. His gut was the size of a walk-in closet. While Aster groggily palmed the grumbling surface of his one-ton abdomen, he could only just barely keep his nose up above the surface of the wall-to-wall cum pool that covered the floor of the entire apartment.

Eve’s genitals were put to much better use, and she’d been given a much greater filling. She had an elevated position in the living room, laying on her rounded gut. Her arms and legs were too high up above the floor for her to touch the same spunk runoff Aster was very nearly drowning in. The only thing within Eve’s reach was her massively inflated, squeezable belly. Her womb had been stuffed so full that the living room was the only part of the house that Eve could even fit in. Stuffed into the bedroom, the bounds of Eve’s body would have pressed flat against all four walls – maybe even the ceiling, too. That was Rosa’s other mission that morning…Testing the limits of a cocksleeve’s body. Fucking on a waterbed of her own seminal fluid, only to inflate it further, and to feel the rustling of her ovary-invading swimmers as they made the surface of Eve’s taut tummy vibrate ever so slightly. Rosa had only just pulled out of Eve to answer the door. A powerful, wall-splorching waterfall of jism was still splattering messily out of Eve’s pressurized box. The only thing in that house that was loud enough to deafen the forceful expulsion of Rosa’s cum was all the hungry protesting Eve did in response.

“Noooooo! Mistress Rosa – it’s coming oooooout~!…P-Please! Fuck me more! I promise – I-I’ll be good…”

“H-holy shit…” Ash breathlessly exhaled. “You’re really…”

“Fucking huge?” Rosa laughed out, grinning smugly. “Oh, just you fucking wait, Ash. You couldn’t believe just how fucking _amazing_ I feel. Every time I orgasm, the next time feels even better.” Rosa placed her hands her cheeks as her smile grew more excited. The more thinking that Rosa did about whatever mysterious thing was happening to her body, the more she worked herself up. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I don’t care. I just feel…”

Rosa bit her lip and looked down at her body. She felt like she was getting drunk just off of looking at herself. Shaking her torso a bit sent her tits giggling and her cock swaying, also reminding her of the thick banks of semen that sloshed around in her testes with all the weight and density of solid gold.

“…like a _goddess_.”

Hana reached out again to grip Rosa’s agitating sack. She palmed longingly for the reward inside, whimpering speechlessly while occasionally looking back at her well-stuffed companions. The puppy-dog eyes that Hana shot up at her goddess went unanswered. The feelings of loneliness, purposelessness, betrayal in the emptied toy’s core only grew more intense the longer that Rosa seemed to ignore her.

“Oooooh…What a pitiful little servant.” Rosa finally looked down to acknowledge her. “Don’t worry – you’ve got a very important role to play soon…”

To pacify her pet’s whining, if only for a moment, Rosa leaned down and forced her tongue down Hana’s throat. Immediately sensing the slightest dilution of Rosa’s DNA filling her mouth, Hana’s face flushed red and eyes opened wide. The face of shock quickly dissolved into one of sleepy bliss as her knees buckled and her cunt sprayed strings of squirting girlcum all over the surface of Rosa’s indoor pool of ankle-high, pearly cum. Hana fell forward, leaning against the thick, comforting flesh of Rosa’s fertile thighs, and Rosa retracted her tongue. A thick layer of Hana’s saliva coated Rosa’s tongue as it slid back into her own mouth – a little snack for her to enjoy that would help replenish some of her fluids.

“So,” Rosa continued after downing her slave’s drool. “Did you bring what I asked?”

Ash shook off her infatuation to focus on the real reason she’d been called up that day.

“Yeah – I scouted out a good place for the shoot, too. Are you sure you wanna do this, Rosa?”

“Is it really fair to keep this body a secret from the rest of the world?” Rosa gestured to her enlarged frame, gripping the thick flesh of her shaft and giving it a hearty shake. More fluids slopped out the tip, flinging past Ash’s shoulder and marking the pavement of Rosa’s stoop. “I’ve got big plans, Ash – recording this porn is just step one…”

That was just what Ash wanted to hear. She had been worried at first that Rosa might back out, but her doubled commitment to their plan renewed the giddy excitement that Ash felt all morning as she packed up her van with camera equipment. This was her chance to be a part of creating the type of media that she loved to consume. The thousands of hours she’d spend searching, watching, reading, and commissioning hyper fetish porn surpassed the time Ash had ever committed to any other hobby or interest. Rosa’s strange and miraculous conversion into a shemale straight off the pages of her favorite outlandish doujin was like a gift to Ash from the heavens. The big-dicked latina had always been of special interest to Ash. Even before the escort’s last trip into the sex shop, she teetered right on the edge of being impossibly hung and virile for a flesh-and-blood person; though, that was just to Ash’s thoroughly corrupted mind. To any other human on Earth, Rosa had _always_ been inhumanly well endowed. It was only now that Ash’s degenerate fantasies could be fulfilled in real life that the vivacious goth girl was finally satisfied by what Rosa brought to the table.

“I can’t wait to get my name on this project.” Ash giddily exclaimed. “Editing is gonna be a blast, and the sound bites I harvest while mixing the audio ’ll live rent free in my head for a goddamn month. I can already _hear_ the moaning, and the glorping cum, and the…”

“Ash.” Rosa interrupted. “Why don’t we get going so you can enjoy the real show. I can guarantee that whatever you’ve got in your imagination, it’s not even half as good as what I can feel brewing up now.”

“Oh my god, _please_.” Ash insisted. “Let’s go then, let’s go!”

Ash spun around with all the energy of a wild rabbit, hopping down the steps to start up her van. The quicker their departure, the quicker the arrival of the show. After Ash’s head-start, Rosa slouched down slightly to dip her head underneath the doorframe; however, she quickly realized that certain outgrown parts of her anatomy might have grown at least a _little_ too large to fit through her home’s front door any longer.

“ _Aaaaaaaash…_ ” Rosa called over to the street. “Seems like there’s something I still need to take care of before we can go.”

“What?” Ash turned her head back to Rosa. Ash had almost made it in the car, too.

Still in the doorway, she saw Rosa looking down in self-stricken lust at the exercise-ball-sized testes that spilled their flesh over the corners of the molding. Rosa had felt so free in the wide expanse of her living room, bloating and blimping her guests as much as they could handle, that she had completely failed to think about just how she might squeeze her enormous orbs outside. In just the short time that she and Ash had been chatting, Rosa’s hyper-productive sack had continued to fill tauter and more titanic. Her productive wells of egg-piercing sperm were even more wildly active than they had been during her last trip to the outside world. Pumping out rooms full of womb paint all day and all night for multiple moons had, undoubtedly, taken whatever switch inside Rosa’s body was jammed “on” and tore it off its circuit. Rosa hadn’t elected to show this level of restraint – to let her throbbing flesh rest outside of a squirming hole – for over a hundred hours. Almost as if in protest, Rosa could feel her prostate buzzing in anticipation of the next orgasm, and the increasingly compacting spunk in her balls ached with beam-buckling pressure as their breadth surpassed her bimbo-ish hips by many inches.

“ _God…”_ Rosa excitedly whispered. “It’s amazing.”

“You’re fucking right it is!” Ash agreed. “But how are we gonna get you out of the house like that?”

Rosa’s smile grew even wider. A brilliant glint shone in her emerald eyes as she shook in joyous anticipation of the obvious solution.

“By getting the cum out, _clearly_! Ash – go grab something from the van. None of the toys in my house can scratch the walls of my cock any longer. I need something you can thrust into me…Something that can fuck my cock wiiiiiiiide open, all the way down to the base.”

Rosa bit her lip as she excitedly recounted a thought had popped into her head just hours before. In a cum-drunk haze of sensual gluttony, Rosa had the idea to plug her cock up with a plastic toy while she thrust into one of her living ones. When she tried, thickest, trustiest, favorite vibrator slipped from her hands and slid down the expansive tract of her urethra. It felt so insignificantly small as it flew down her cock – like a single grain of unchewed rice passing through her esophagus. After the initial sinking passed Rosa by, she was overtaken by bliss as the rumbling “bzzzzzzt!” of the battery-operated rod filled her entire cock. Some time after, while cumming into Eve, Rosa could feel the buzzing sensation fade away. That toy must still be shaking away in Eve, Rosa thought. If such a tiny little thing could feel so nice, Rosa shuddered to imagine what kind of glorious, orgasmic heights of sensation she could reach with a properly-hung chunk of silicon jammed up her cum-tube.

The more Rosa thought about it, the more impatient she became. Ash had already started looking through her van for anything that might suit Rosa’s needs; however, Rosa’s dear friend couldn’t have possibly found a toy fast enough to appease her.

“Fuck – I don’t even care if you have to shove your own fist in here…” The impatience in her voice was palpable. Like the worship-worthy, hedonistic goddess she was increasingly starting to see herself as, Rosa boomed out her demand. “Just get something now!”

With just a few more seconds of rifling around through disorganized boxes in the back cavity of her work vehicle, Ash found just the toy she was looking for. The moment that Rosa had requested a toy that could scrape the insides of her cock, Ash knew exactly what to grab. This toy would do more than just scratch those walls. It was such a terribly big and weighty thing that Ash had lazily put off hauling it into the store for weeks. For almost a month, its unsuspecting packaging gathered a thick layer of dust. For many trips to and from the many supply warehouses Ash picked up stock from, the contents of that box sat in pristine and untouched condition. Such strange novelty items hardly sold well anyway, but the new Rosa was the perfect gal to make use of it.

"Oh, you're gonna love this, Rosa!" Ash called back. "It's brand-new, though - you willing to pay for it?"

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Just how much are you expecting to make off that video we're shooting today, you greedy skank?"

"Hah! Good point; I'll put it on your tab and have you pay me later," Ash laughed back.

All Rosa wanted was to see what devious little tool Ash would be pulling out of that van. She knew that it would be good...Ash always made good on her promises of wonderful new silicon toys. From her view from the ball-blocked doorway, Rosa could see Ash squat down and reach forward to slide a long, rectangular cardboard box into her arms. The smut peddling devil swayed in imbalance as she struggled to get the package's apparently enormous mass under control. She laboriously walked it over to Rosa's stairs, setting it down with a heavy thud against the concrete lip of the bottom step and getting down low so that she could push it the rest of the way up. Rosa's interests were certainly peaked, but her imagination failed to come up with what exactly could be in there that would be any more interesting than a particularly large dildo.

A showman's grin spread out across Ash's mouth. If anyone would appreciate the grand reveal, she knew it'd be Rosa.

"Feast your eyes on this baby - fully charged and ready to rumble!"

Ash pulled the box’s lid open to reveal the fun new tool inside. A thick, veined, purple monster of a synthetic schlong lay at the bottom, crushing packing peanuts into flat disks polyurethane underneath its impressive weight. It was almost shocking to Rosa, to see a toy of such size. It looked bigger than she did a week ago. Even before Rosa’s unending dream of penile growth had started, she was more massive than anyone she’d ever seen in person or in film. It sort of annoyed her to learn that some toy manufacturer had the gall to make something bigger and more filling than she used to be, but Rosa had vastly outgrown it by this stage in her development. Rosa was actually quite happy to have it now – it looked just big enough to plunge down over half of her shaft and stretch her dick’s cum-chute open a good few extra inches. But that wasn’t all…

All of the time that Rosa spent marveling at the glans’ deliciously mushroom-like flare and shaft’s impressive size, she didn’t notice what had been attached to its base. In place of a set of balls on which to balance this thigh-eclipsing toy, a powerful motor was bolted to the bottom. It looked like a drill large enough to mount on a lesser woman’s shoulders. Once Rosa’s eyes had caught it, her body shuddered in pleasure. The realization that the dildo she’d instantly come to admire was also mounted to a drill sent pangs of desire through her that were so strong she felt she might collapse.

“I hear this thing’s got a pretty powerful motor,” Ash remarked. “Care to try it out?”

Rosa nodded furiously. She struggled to think of anything she wanted more than exactly that. Her body seemed to agree with her, as the back-breaking mass of Rosa’s erection twitched in anticipation. Her urethra puckered up slightly, shooting out a far-flying string of pre as the volume of her cock-cavity halved from a single muscle spasm. Rosa’s body acted reflexively, shutting her perpetually gaped cumvein as tightly as possible so that she could fully enjoy being stretched out by the incoming drilling. She held down her cock, aiming towards Ash by pushing its girth with both hands. Hana joined in too, sinking her soft and grabby palm into Rosa’s meat; however, the brainwashed slut was only incidentally helping Rosa. She just thought it looked fun to join in and lay hands on her mistress’s idolic rod.

Once again, Ash squatted down to summon all of her strength. She’d need the cooperation of every muscle in her pudgy thighs to lift up that titanic toy. Using the rapidly crumpling edge of the box as a fulcrum, she lifted and lined the head of the drilldo up with Rosa’s leaky, shivering hole. Ash fell forward with the weight of her entire body to push the glans of the toy into the glans of her friend. Although the strength of Rosa’s gripping cock made the initial penetration an ordeal, every inch after the initial “pop” inside was smooth sailing. At the climax of Ash’s first push, Rosa’s turgid cock had over a foot of cool rubber stretching her out from the inside. The heavily lubricated, precum-soaked walls of her penis let the sex toy slip around forward or backwards, clockwise or counterclockwise, with relative ease despite how stuffed-tight she felt. A silhouette of the inserted dick could be seen from underneath Rosa’s shaft. She’d never felt stretched out this wide before, and the knowledge that this was only the beginning made her even hungrier to swallow the remaining feet. Rosa wanted to experience everything this novelty toy could provide.

“F-fuck! Push it in deeper…deeper!” She demanded.

With Rosa’s cock providing a sturdy hold on the tip of the drill-mounted rod, Ash lifted the power tool from its base and hoisted a few additional inches into the hungry spout of the shemale’s bottomless well of spunk. Little splatterings of cock-snot squelched out the sides of her glans’ trembling lips while the hyper-sized toy got shoved in deeper and deeper. Her balls, already overstuffed to the point that she couldn’t leave her own home, rumbled and twitched as Rosa rapidly approached orgasm. The cock-widening was just what she had asked for, and so much more. She threw her head back, unable to control the errant lurches of her seizing muscles. The deeper that offensively thick hunk of silicon penetrated her enormous, person-swallowing cock the further forward Rosa found herself pressing her hips. Even against the barrier of the doorframe, Rosa leaned forward with all the mass of her towering frame so that the scraping head of Ash’s toy rod could reach just a couple of microns deeper. Filling nearly four-fifths the length of Rosa’s urethral tract, the dildo finally reached its limits. Any further, and Rosa might swallow up the drill itself. That wouldn’t be any fun yet. If that happened, Ash couldn’t show off this wonderful new plaything’s greatest feature.

“Are you ready to cum like a fucking firehose?” Ash prodded attentively. She was bursting with anticipation.

“U-ughhhhhh! Just fucking hit it…Hit it riiiiight there…” Rosa cooed, thrusting her hips just as much as her compromising position would allow. She could feel the head of the cock inside of her opening up the quarter-sized hole of her deep cumvein to the width of a grapefruit, then letting it shrink back down to its relaxed state. The slow movement of her cock back and forth was hitting a magical spot inside her dick, but Ash had grander plans to turn that grapefruit-sized gape into a swelling the size of watermelon.

Gripping the handle of the drill with enough force to turn her knuckles white, Ash depressed the trigger that would send the drill bit cock rotating inside of Rosa. The moment that it began to spin, Rosa’s shaft clamped down spontaneously. Her body was nowhere near prepared to explore this whole new world of dick-plunging pleasure. Her words told Ash she was ready, but her cock fought hard for a second to preserve its drill virginity. Ash pulsed the trigger a few more times though, forcing Rosa’s trapping grip to slip bit by bit. A misting vortex of precum spittle splattered out of Rosa’s shaking glans as the drilldo made its first, second, and third half-rotations. Eventually, the fighting spirit of her cock gave out. Rosa’s body, finally having caught up to her brain, submitted to receive the gift of Ash’s hole-spreading drill.

The speed kicked up dramatically after Rosa’s grip weakened. The powerful little motor in Ash’s hands spun the swallowed-up toy at an RPM so high Rosa couldn’t keep track. Each rotation seemed quicker than the last. The more that Rosa’s lubricating precum worked its way around the toy, the more freely it bumped and glided along the twitching, cavernous walls of her cock. Moment by moment, the flailing body of Ash’s multi-foot monster dildo flailed into a totally new orientation within Rosa’s urethra. She felt as wide open as an empty football field – like she could extend her arms to either side of her body and still not reach far enough to match the diameter of her agape fuck-tube. While the muscles of her mid and upper shaft got a pulverizing massage from Ash’s unrealistically powerful, synthetic drill-cock, the muscles at the root of Rosa’s mighty tree-trunk erection spasmed and flexed. She could feel an immense force thrusting all the pent-up, hyper-viscous seed out of her balls and up her cum-cannon.

The profile of her sack deflated even before the first hints of white splorched out of her throbbing head. Pitcher-filling quantities of sperm loaded into the barrel of her paste launcher, picking up seminal fluid as it rocketed through her engorged, buzzing prostate. Her wildly bucking hips tore the drill away from Ash’s hands, lifting it up as Rosa’s cock pointed to the sky. Ash’s grip on the thing had been so tight that the trigger was jammed “ON.” The toy had no troubles slithering deeper into Rosa’s cock, now that her cumvein had been widened to double its record diameter. Within mere seconds, Rosa had swallowed the toy up whole. Not a single inch of plastic or drill handle peeked out the exit of her cavernous urethra. The writhing bulge under her coffee-tinted skin told Ash that the toy was still spinning. She placed her hands over her gasping mouth, staring on as the mass of plastic continued to beat against the inside of Rosa’s flesh-pipe like a boulder bashing against the sides of a washing machine.

As the cum continued to build up just before the gates of her forcefully clenched pelvic muscles, Rosa could feel her abdomen expanding. As a swelling mound of cum stockpiled in the blown-out artery that carried sperm up to her prostate and then to her cock, Rosa could feel her own tummy starting to bloat as the path through her overworked prostate stretched full of her own cum. Simply holding off her cumshot was enough to mimic autocumflation. It felt amazing. The girls around her marveled at the growth of sperm booming from within her. The tension it put on her pubic mound and the crushing pressure of cum battering her prostate brought on another orgasm in Rosa. As more and more cream loaded in to gape the pathway between her testes and her dick, Rosa could feel her ability to hold off from release fading. Rosa’s deflating balls let her jerk her hips just a little bit more forcefully into the incredible whirling of her new favorite battery-operated toy, intensifying her non-stop orgasms just as the dam finally broke and the brick-busting stream roared through her cock. The explosive force of Rosa’s splooge pushed Ash’s drilldo upward and outward. In the blink of an eye, its overheating engine popped through the mouth of Rosa’s glans and shot into the sky with the speed of a firework.

Rosa’s back arched as she came. Her molasses-like spunk flowed out with a speed that might have tricked Ash into thinking it was less viscous than concrete. Flowing out of an inferior pecker, passing a tablespoon of Rosa’s cum would have taken minutes. By the power of her flexing, well-developed kegels and the overwhelming pressure built up in her cum cannon, the shemale’s cock snot flew high enough to knock down passing birds. The silicon plaything that popped free of her quivering and flooded fuck-tunnel cleared the four-lane street and smacked down onto a third-story balcony opposite her home. Whoever lived there, Rosa didn’t know, but she thought they’d be happy to become the second-hand owner her fluid-covered cock-fucker. Rosa’s eyes crossed as she reveled in the uncontrollable release of uncountable gallons from the depths of her rumbling testes. Her legs shook like the twiggy appendages of a newborn foal. Despite the weakness she felt in her lower body, she fought to keep standing. Rosa leaned against the molding of her doorframe, gripping so hard that her knuckles whitened as she thrust her cock forward just a few inches more. The further her pelvis could protrude past the door, the higher and further she could launch her cream. She could feel her consciousness separate from her body somewhat, her brain visualizing the white rain that her immense and impossibly productive sex painted onto her block. All of the orgasms she’d had up to this point – hours and hours of continuous ball-draining into her living condom slaves – felt like droplets leaking out of a bathtub’s faucet. Now, with Ash’s help, Rosa’s pipe was finally roaring at maximum output; though, even “maximum output” left Rosa with a slight tinge of disappointment. Somehow, she knew that she was capable of more than this. Maybe she wasn’t yet, but she felt somewhere deep inside of her that if her pipes could spew like this now, it would only be a matter of time until she could blow the faucet clean off the wall.

That reveling and fantasizing at her output was short-lived, however. Not short-lived by any human standards…Rosa’s orgasm went on for at least a couple of minutes. By the time that her cock’s final sputterings dribbled out into the porch, Rosa’s line of fire was slathered with a layer of cum so thick that it blotted out the digits on the license plates of her neighbors’ cars. Her balls had released a volume of cum many, many times over their own size. The near light-bending density of her sack had been diminished to such a degree that Rosa felt them to be practically weightless. They’d also finally shrunk down to a size and level of pliability that they could be squeezed past the doorway. Their breadth still had the doorway beat but they were, for a time anyway, relatively empty. Ash, who had been blown back on her ass and splashed with enough cum to fertilize an entire village, stared up in a deeper fascination and amazement than ever before.

“Hooooo-leeeeeeeey _fuck_ , Rosa,” She marveled. “D-do you think that emptied you enough?”

Rosa brushed some of her hair back from over her eyes. All of the rocking and shivering that her body did during that avalanche of orgasms left her in a bit of a frazzled state.

“ _Mmmmmmhhphh…_ I can already feel myself filling up again.”

Laying a hand back on her sack, she could feel the beating of her testes as they churned out more sperm cells to gift to the world. Rosa would have to act fast in order to get out of her home. She could already feel her urethra closing back up and – with the drilldo buzzing some place almost three football fields and away from her – she might not get another chance at getting out for a while.

“ _Hanaaaaaa_ ,” Rosa cooed. “If you push like a good girl, I promise to…Reward you.” The final words of Rosa’s command were whispered down to Hana’s ears as the giga-cocked giantess squeezed her slave’s tit.

Hana’s naked body shivered. Her pussy gaped in anticipation of the coming reward. Immediately, she threw the entire weight of her body into Rosa’s rotund and fleshy behind. The enormous, soft cushions of her mouthwatering ass squished to accommodate the shape of Hana as she made her full-body tackle. The slave girl giggled in bliss as she dug her hands into her mistress’s cheeks. There wasn’t an inch on Rosa’s body that Hana wasn’t glad to have her face buried in, and the pliable surface of Rosa’s jiggling butt was one of her favorite places of all.

Despite all of Hana’s weight and Rosa’s best effort to fall forward onto her stoop, the pair still couldn’t breach the door. No matter what, Rosa thought, she’d need some new digs to return to after her venture outside. Her balls were, even after all that had just happened, just a little too thick to squeeze through. If she’d forced Hana to push just a second earlier, they might have made it out. All of that pushing that she was doing though – the luxurious massage that Rosa’s ass was getting – gave Rosa an idea.

“ _Fuck…_ Put your whole fucking arm in me you slut,” Rosa barked back. “Or I’ll take Eve with me instead!”

Hana could feel her heart skip a beat. Rosa’s threat was a step too far. ‘Anything but that,’ Hana shouted with her soul. Hurriedly, she moved to meet her goddess’s demand. Hana parted the lusciously deep valley between Rosa’s cheeks and plunged a clenched fist into Rosa’s puckered ass. The fist rammed into Rosa’s hypersensitive prostate, triggering another orgasm. Rosa moaned loudly over the wonderful feeling of having her servant’s arm stuffed elbow-deep into her ass. Hana could feel the overworking gland on the other side of Rosa’s walls buzz against her knuckle with a lifeforce practically all its own. Rosa’s body fed more energy and pulled more sensation from her prostate than from anywhere else. Her fingers went numb and her muscles seized as every other organ in her body paused so that the ecstatic exchange between Rosa’s sex, prostate, and brain could intensity even further. All that Rosa could feel was her brain-melting orgasm.

Rosa’s balls emptied themselves out again, pulling from deeper reserves and deepening the white swamp that the sidewalk had already become. As Hana detected a roaring river of spunk rush by her fist, the slave felt compelled to stimulate Rosa’s prostate more. Hana opened her balled-up hand and squeezed Rosa’s prostate through the wall of her ass. Rosa screamed out in pleasure. Hana’s reeducation into a worshipping sex-pet was a peerless success. She lived to do nothing but satisfy her queen’s bottomless libido. Without even being asked, Hana took it upon herself to throw Rosa into a bottomless pit of pleasure. Hana could sense her queen’s wishes through the throbbing walls of her asshole. Rosa’s cock flushed with more and more cum as the pressure point of each of Hana’s fingers caused their own orgasm. By the powers of Hana’s grip and the loosening that the toy had previously given her, Rosa’s cock reached a level of distention just as extreme as in her last street-flooding blast of cum.

She buried the white-covered road in front of her home under deeper and deeper layers of spunk, laying it on inches thick as her testes seemed only to lose centimeters in width. Slowly and gradually, Rosa’s sack finally deflated to the point that she could squeeze herself outside. She fell forward toward the ground, nearly striking her forehead on the doorframe as gravity pulled her to the damp floor below. Hana came toppling out with her, all while Rosa’s cock spewed like a firehose delivering the street’s fourth, fifth, and sixth coats of paint. The elastic, fluid-filled log of her urethra broke her fall – the impact of which sent a massive, conical spray of cream to corners of the sidewalk that previously had been spared from being directly cum on. Nearly every surface in Rosa’s old line of sight had been painted white, and plenty more areas out of her sight were speckled in sperm-stained splash-back after the messy spurt her fall created.

Rosa felt the world around her blur as her hard impact against concrete spanked her cock up into another orgasm. She couldn’t stop cumming. The composure she was able to keep up inside her apartment had all but completely dissolved by now. Her face contorted into a lascivious smile, eyes rolled up and crossed, tongue lolling out to lick the pre-stained, sticky veins on her pulsing, mammoth cock. She’d never felt so powerful. She’d never felt so in love with herself.

Ash rushed to pull Hana’s arm out of Rosa’s behind, fearful that any more stimulus might send Rosa into a permanent state of orgasm-induced stupor. Hana weakly fought back, but Ash was easily able to overpower her. The passive state that Rosa had bred Hana into didn’t leave her with much fight. With Hana’s grip on Rosa’s prostate released, Rosa gradually started to come to her senses as the last river-flooding spurts of white, ropey jizz gurgled out of her thoroughly gaped tunnel of a cock-hole. The stairs down to Ash’s car were made completely invisible. Ash’s car itself, while plastered like it had just driven through an Alaskan blizzard, looked to still be in working order. The tires might have some trouble finding traction in the steaming pool of spunk they sat in, but driving out of the street seemed doable. Ash’s car had just been lucky. There were numerous other parked vehicles on the street that had been in a more direct line of fire. Those ones had disappeared from sight…buried in the traffic-jamming flood of Rosa’s cum.

From just a few minutes of work, the world immediately outside of Rosa’s home looked just as sex-soaked and alien as her living room. Pheromone-laden musk, pools of cum that stood ankle-deep in the shallowest regions and chest-high in the messiest, and walls soaked in fluids so thick and bright that Rosa had to squint her eyes. White goo oozed through the streets like a drug injected into the veins of the city. Rosa’s glorious, steaming gift was just what her block needed to save it from its own crushing blandness.

Everything looked so much prettier painted in her creamy, egg-seeking swimmers. The world that she’d isolated herself away from a week ago wouldn’t cut it any longer. Rosa could hardly bare to imagine returning to a boring life of selling her body behind closed doors and curtains. The façade that clients and strangers alike put up – the masks of purity that they wore when they left their homes and walked the streets outside – had to go. A world more like this, where Rosa could let herself and her powerful sexual energy out into the streets, was a world she was convinced _everyone_ would be better off in. Hana, Eve and Aster seemed more than happy to live their lives as bloated flesh-condoms in the cummy and densely musk-filled swamp of her apartment. Rosa felt destiny push her out of her home’s door, too. She needed to spread her endless seed anywhere and everywhere her cock could reach, and for the yards beyond that her cum splashed down. She’d turn _everything_ in sight into exactly this sort of spunk-swamp, and then she’d look for _more_.

Using the low barrier of her stoop’s concrete wall for support, Rosa brought herself back up to her feet. Her lightheadedness made getting just onto her knees into a significant effort, but the exciting reward that waited for her a few blocks away drove the giantess to rise. All of those orgasms and the experience with Ash’s special toy, while fun in their own right, were simply side-events building up to an even more wonderful and enticing goal. Now that she was outside, she could finally make her way on location to shoot the most stunningly amazing pornographic film ever recorded.

“Lets get in,” Rosa suggested as she nodded in the direction of Ash’s ride.

“S-sure,” her human-sized companion agreed.

Ash’s heart skipped again as she looked up at the shape of Rosa’s enormous body. It looked even more incredible – even more unbelievable – in the full light of the sun. The view Ash got from the other side of the doorway gave her a false impression of just how gargantuan her friend had really gotten; in fact, Ash could have sworn that Rosa’s dick was smaller before she fell out into the street. Its glans throbbed high up above Rosa’s head, reaching above a distinctive mark just above the doorframe. Previously, Ash had noted to herself that Rosa’s erection almost reached that slightly discolored brick in the wall. Rosa had either grown even more whale-fuckingly titanic, or Ash’s head was starting to be affected by all the pheromones welling up around them. To the degenerate sex shop owner, either possibility seemed just as likely.

Together, Ash, Rosa and Hana navigated their way carefully down the slippery steps and into Ash’s van. Ash was the only one clearheaded enough to drive, so her position in the driver’s seat had already been decided. Hana and Rosa, on the other hand, posed a difficult challenge when it came to seating. Hana was still glued to Rosa’s hip, glomping onto the goddess’s jiggling ass and pawing desperately at her cock for the reward that Hana had been promised. In fact, Hana felt cheated for being made to wait after the excellent job she’d done fisting Rosa. Hana could, very easily, be stuffed in the back of the van, but that only made fitting Rosa inside an even more snug fit. Fortunately for Rosa, the double doors of her girlfriend’s ride were much wider than the doorway to the apartment.

Rosa patted Hana on the back and pointed into the open bed of the van, silently ordering the chubby little sex slave inside first. Hana would no doubt enjoy the way that Rosa had in mind of fitting herself into the vehicle. Turning her dump truck ass toward the van’s open doors, Rosa ducked her head and backed herself inside. The ceiling was spacious enough for Hana to stand up inside the van, but Rosa would have to curl herself up at least a little bit in order to fit. As Rosa brought herself closer, Hana’s excitement grew. She saw Rosa’s enormous, plush behind getting closer and closer, but not quickly enough. Rosa had to spread her legs into a wide squat so that she could heft her balls up into the bed as well. They throbbed heavily, working to replenish themselves for Rosa’s next release. All at once, Hana felt her legs pinned by hundreds of kilos of fleshy cum orbs as her chest and face sank into the impossibly soft cushions of Rosa’s thick bimbo ass. Rosa pushed her backside forcefully against the wall and the squealing, delighted cocksleeve that had been caught in the middle. The sounds Hana emitted were all muffled and incomprehensible, but unmistakably full of pleasure. She sank her hands into Rosa’s ass even as she suffocated, impudently yanking her queen in closer. Hana could hardly breathe, but she still pulled Rosa in closer.

It was a tight squeeze, but Rosa eventually managed to shuffle herself back in far enough that Ash could shut the door. The massive, leaking head of Rosa’s cock almost protruded out too far to get the van closed up, but her glans’ springiness allowed enough flex for the doors to latch.

Timing and growth management continued to prove important aspects of getting Rosa in or out of places, as Rosa could feel the tip at the end of her perpetually swelling pole push up against the cold, shut steel door with greater and greater pressure as time passed. If they’d dallied for any longer, Ash might not have been able to shut the door. Time was clearly of the essence, so Ash hurried herself up to the driver’s seat, shoved her keys in the ignition, and sped off to their filming location: the most crowded plaza in the middle of the city’s shopping district.


	2. Filling Space

Ash’s heart was beating out of her chest. During the entire length of the drive, she could hear gurgling and grunting seep through the wall behind her. Hana’s muffled exhalations, Rosa’s self-indulgent moans, and the creaking of the axel as it struggled to support a weight that Ash’s van was never rated to carry – all of these sounds came together as the perfect accompanying track to Ash’s randy haze of sex-based daydreaming. She’d drive through a half mile of road, then suddenly realize that she remembered nothing of the past few minutes behind the wheel. The obedient chauffeur was so turned on that all she could focus were daydreams of the show to come. She made the entire journey with one hand rubbing a wet patch that had soaked through her lace panties and black denim. The closer she got to the plaza, and the louder and less patient the lustful choir behind her grew, the more vigorously she rubbed. A couple of left turns before reaching the plaza they were headed to and Ash had popped the top button off her jeans. She rubbed the sopping-wet lips of her aching pussy, alternating between rubbing her clit in short, fast vibrations and caressing her pink with long, delicate strokes. As soon as they parked, Ash thought that she might bring her other hand down to join her; then she remembered that she had to hold the video camera.

Almost too horny to continue on, Ash’s spirit jumped for joy when the plaza finally came into sight. Hurriedly, she brought the van up onto the section of the curb that food trucks and special vendors normally parked in. The area was really getting crowded – just as Ash had planned. Rosa’s door-related difficulty had set them back on time a bit, but Ash had been so worked up and impatient to get to the action that they had broken a couple of traffic laws to hasten their arrival. A little bit of reckless driving ended up canceling out their delay, and the scene around them was set perfectly. Rosa couldn’t see it yet, but Ash knew for sure that her dear friend would love it.

The plaza was an absolute buffet. All of the shops around them catered to a mature demographic, which brought in an exclusively adult crowd that skewed toward college-age girls. A massive sale was scheduled at boutiques in the area, so hundreds of people had come to congregate and window-shop. Ash’s eyes immediately fell on a group of bubbly twenty-something girls, huddled close together and giggling over something. Speckled throughout benches and looking curiously into store windows were a number of MILF-type women, all with varied but no less wonderfully erotic body types. Thick-bottomed, jean-clad ones; full-bodied, bra-stretching ones; slender, beach-ready ones…Rosa would have her pick of any type of woman she’d want, virginally fresh or perfectly ripe. By Ash’s account, there were even a handful of cute looking twinks and strapping studs Rosa could toy with. It truly was like a buffet, containing at least one of every kind of fuck-hole that Rosa could imagine or want for.

“Rosa,” Ash yelled back so that she was sure the giantess could hear her, “we’re here!” She spoke with marked urgency, full of unrestrained desire to see Rosa pick up _someone_ and rail them into unconsciousness. “Are you ready?!”

“Of _course_ I’m ready,” Rosa barked back impatiently. “The only reason Hana isn’t filled yet is that I can’t _reach back and grab her!_ ”

Hana’s squealed in delight at just the thought, though her voice was muffled beyond comprehension under Rosa’s padded, cushiony rear.

“Get that fucking camera rolling, because I’m starting the second you swing this door open. God – I can feel my balls starting to bend the bed of the van. My cock is going to spring out like a fucking snake the second you pop the goddamn handle.”

Ash could hear the irritation in Rosa’s voice. Not wanting to miss a bit of the action, or to leave a single frame of it off the tapes, Ash powered up her video camera. Firmly gripping the handle of her film equipment, Ash dashed out of the driver’s-side door. The force with which she flung it open, stepping out of the vehicle jerkily and short of breath, turned a number of heads. No more than a couple of people had been paying any attention to the low-to-the-ground van that had pulled up on the plaza before, but now there were quite a few people staring at Ash. Some even noticed her popped fly, which brought even more questions to mind for them. Whatever they were thinking might be the matter with that strange pale chick, none of them were prepared for the _thing_ she was about to unleash.

Just as Rosa had warned, as soon as Ash’s fingers pulled up the handle on her van’s doors, they flew back violently. Ash was prepared jump back, but if a curious bystander had gotten a little too curious and popped the doors themselves then they might have found themselves knocked flat on their ass. One of the doors squeaked on its hinges, broken from the ripping tension that it had just been released from. At the same moment that the door’s smaller steel components twisted into worthless scrap, Rosa’s turgid tower sprung out a half-foot past the van’s bumper. It throbbed full of life, like an icon of both lust an anger. Rosa had been steaming in that van for far too long, pent up and frustrated because of it. She had spent days spoiling herself, indulging in her body’s every wish, and being denied cock worship or orgasm for nearly a quarter of an hour was a displeasure she’d never wish to experience again.

Driven by nothing but her need to cum – to stroke her cock with some squealing, squirting bitch and fill their womb like a condom – she clawed her way out of the van. Although the friction of her plump waistline and heavy sack attempted to keep her glued in place, Rosa would not be denied. Her slender fingers gripped the frame of the van’s door. She pulled herself into the plaza, summoning a strength that she didn’t previously have. Now, even after all of the changes she’d gone through over the last week, Rosa felt more powerful than ever. Her sex bounced with unrestrained freedom as soon as her testes made it out into the open air. The sidewalk around them was splattered in a rope of precum, shocking onlookers who all struggled to comprehend the sight unfolding in front of them. The weakest willed of them were already beginning to succumb to Rosa’s powerful spell, unconsciously leaning in closer to the splash zone as their inner sluts wished for a mouthful to come flying their way. As a cloud of pheromones oozed like fog out of the back of the truck and worked away at the inhibitions of the men and women of the city, a crowd started to shuffle in closer to the monumental pole shaking and dripping nearly as high as some of the streetlights.

With the most bulbous parts of her overstuffed body out in the open, Rosa was able to step out elegantly to grace the onlookers with her presence. Hana, finally freed from the pin of Rosa’s generous backside, fell forward into one of Rosa’s arms. She stretched her reach back to grab Hana as soon as she was able, to Hana’s unconstrained delight.

“ _Fuck me?”_ Hana muttered. “ _N-now?_ ” Her brain was fried from semen withdrawal. She found herself even less capable of speaking in complete sentences than before. Hana’s heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. Her time being smothered by Rosa’s ass had only made Hana hornier. Rosa was everything she desired.

Rosa shushed her plaything, lifting Hana up with almost no effort at all and sitting her on the wide log of the fat shemale fuckmeat Rosa had throbbing between her legs. It was pointed upward, towards clouds that seemed less and less distant every time her veins pulsed. The ass-naked, 8-foot bimbo didn’t even bother to glance over at Ash to confirm that the cameras were rolling. Rosa had a live audience to play to, after all.

“You poor little condom girl,” Rosa grinned down at her. “You can hardly even speak. How are you going to tell all these nice people just how good I make you feel if you can’t even muster a full sentence?”

“ _Fuuuhh-hch…_ ” Hana’s words were even weaker than before. The vibrations of the flush, pumping arteries spread around the surface of Rosa’s still-growing cock set Hana’s loins on fire. She rubbed down her owner’s shaft, egging on more growth that would pump in more blood to send even more shivers through her quaking pussy.

“God, I can hardly even feel your hands. Just ten dainty little fingers aren’t enough to stroke my cock anymore. Maybe you’re not worth my time?” Rosa raised Hana up like a doll. She kicked in protest, but fell awfully obedient the second that she realized she was only being brought closer to the thrumming tip of Rosa’s tumescent rod. “We’ll just have to see if _any_ part of your slave body can satisfy my needs. I wonder if your birth canal still feels as good as I remember it being?”

Savoring the first pussy she’d had the luxury of enjoying for what felt like a lifetime, Rosa slid Hana down her cock with tension-mounting slowness. The crowd around her shook in disbelief at the sight in front of them; not just at the titanic Latina with a cock longer than a giraffe’s neck, but at how effortlessly her pudgy Asian plaything molded around every curve of the it. Hana’s cunt spread out like a latex sleeve over Rosa’s barrels-wide meat-wand.

“ _Mmmmnff…_ ” Rosa grunted. Hana’s warm hole was exactly what she was waiting for, but she knew that the feeling could still be so much better. She could see all of the potential new partners in the crowd – almost a hundred glorious new cock-worshipers just like Hana – turning completely cock-drunk just off the sight of Rosa’s blessing. They all envied Hana. Rosa could tell. One by one, as if Rosa could read their minds, she could tell exactly when another crowd member was ready to convert. Already, tens of them were as good as hers, only a taste of precum away from throwing themselves onto Rosa’s balls like pigs to a meal. Still, there were so many more of them that Rosa ached to have: ones that were barely holding on to their last shreds of free will.

Hana had still only been pulled half-way down having her delightfully fat ass smack against Rosa’s lap, but the cocksleeve hadn’t cum yet. The pace that she was being stretched out was far too slow. Rosa was hardly ever this gentle. So thoroughly imprinted by the shape of Rosa’s grand inseminator, Hana couldn’t get off without the violent sensation of having her womb invaded a fierce punch from Rosa’s hot, throbbing crown. The subservient condom gal gritted her teeth as she prepared for the merciless pounding that, second after second, inch after inch, just wouldn’t come. She jiggled impudently on Rosa’s shaft, trying to force the dick in deeper herself, while Rosa slowly savored each and every one of Hana’s trembling folds.

“If you want it harder,” Rosa grinned like a devil and whispered into Hana’s ear, “you’re gonna have to tell everyone else how good it feels…”

Hana’s ears perked up. Her already blushing face turned a redder shade than Rosa’s lipstick.

“If you can’t speak up though, I might just choose another toy instead.”

Hana immediately whimpered back her feelings of betrayal. “ _B-but…promised…!”_

“Do you promise things to your toys?” The smug giantess retorted. “If my toy doesn’t work, then I grab a new one. Start squealing, Hana.”

All at once, startling even Ash, Rosa pushed Hana down to the base of her cock. Hana’s face vanished from view as a towering pillar of womb-smothered shemale cock shot up to hide it. Hana’s abdomen was stretched out to wrap Rosa’s girthy pole like a skin-tight condom. She had popped the entire upper half of her shaft into the tight, quivering ring before Hana’s womb, just like she could feel the ungrateful little tramp begging for. Rosa thought that a little early incentive like this might get Hana howling the way Rosa wanted to hear.

“ _Oooouuuuughhhaaaaahh~!_ ” Hana’s screams shot through the plaza, otherwise silent except for the _schlorp_ of her cunt swallowing up Rosa’s gut-stretching cock and the gurgling swells of fat, floor-dragging nuts underneath. “ _Ooooouuuuuhhh – yhessshhhhhhh~!_ ” she continued to wail. “ _Ohpen up my puhshhyyyy…Yor making it so whiide…_ ”

 _“_ Theeeere we go,” Rosa cooed. “That’s what I want to hear. Listening to my little pet sing. Keep going…”

Rosa reveled in the half-unconscious ramblings of her living cock sleeve. There was nothing that could have felt better at that moment than using Hana’s body to stroke off. As the fair-skinned beauty’s stretched-out tummy rolled off of Rosa’s café cum-cannon, the precum started working its way up her shaft again and into an expanding, wobbly bulb growung outward from Hana’s navel. Rosa was only just beginning to work those free-flowing appetizer juices out of her cock but the pleasured shrieks filling the soundscape around them gave off the impression that Hana was already reaching her limits. As Rosa soaked her cock in her Japanese onahole’s overflowing love, taking yard-long strokes that made her toy’s dangling legs shake, the onlookers stared on enraptured by the indescribable joy Hana exuded with every expression of her being.

“ _It feels so waaaaaarm!”_ Hana exclaimed. She sank her fingers into the bouncy mass of her fluid-filled womb. It was growing so fast, flooding her with bliss, satisfying every craving that she suffered through the entire day of cock deprivation. _“I-I don’t know if I can handle any mohooooorrr!_ ”

The lips of Hana’s accommodating pussy gripped its meal as firmly as they could, holding onto Rosa’s tremendous girth like the tentacles of an octopus. The suction of the pretty Asian sex toy’s well-trained cunt was as tight as Rosa had ever known it to be. Adding to the parade of sensations tingling her cock and teasing her toward orgasm, Rosa also got to enjoy the view of pumping Hana from behind. Her pink labia formed a volcano-like shape around Rosa’s cock, refusing with stubborn futility to be moved up the shaft it was skewered on as Rosa pushed her up to the glans. Then, as Rosa pulled her plaything back down to smack hips against hips, Hana’s gripping pussy disappeared past the cleavage of her pillowy rear. As Rosa pumped faster and faster, thrusting into Hana with increased tempo as the tightness in the giantess’s gigaton balls mounted, Hana’s disposable condom of a snake tunnel started to give up. Its spirited tightness lessened, worn down from Rosa’s inhuman size and endurance. Rosa suddenly found herself having to do twice the work just to keep the pleasure coming in consistent amounts. She shook Hana so roughly up and down her cock that the little thing couldn’t find a second between grunts to speak or beg any longer. The sidewalk-soaking spray of her squirting cunt would have to do all of the talking for her.

Even though her cunt was too worn to fit tightly around Rosa’s dick anymore, it was more than slippery enough for Rosa to use as a disposable pocket-pussy. It wouldn’t be the best, but Rosa could make herself cum with Hana. The giantess’s car-sized pipe purged gallons upon gallons into Hana’s already twenty-barrel gut. Feeling another orgasm finally coming on, Rosa lowered herself closer to the floor with a deep squat. The tightness in her core had reached its peak, and she could tell that there was no stepping back from the ledge at that point. Rosa could feel a tingling in her prostate again too – a more unique tingling than the one she received from orgasms past. This was the same kind of tingling that filled her body on the first night she brought Eve home, and for many, many nights after that. She braced herself to finally cum, widening the space between her legs and allowing her rumbling balls the space they’d need to breathe and boom. Her inner voice told her that, despite the fact that she could feel the viscous stream of marble-white cream already tearing the base of her cumvein wide open, she might end up more full than empty by the time her cock closed back up.

As the strength of Rosa’s cock muscles gave out, freeing her cumvein to release another record-setting series of ropes, her eyes shifted from their intense focus on Hana’s stretchy box to a spacey gaze. The intensity of the feeling from her welling urethra and the feverish burning that spread out over every square inch of her elephantine member was, yet again, a new height in Rosa’s futile quest to sate her endless appetite for pleasure. The memory of her last orgasm felt distant and humble. That time that she had with Ash’s spinning lump of silicon was a neat little experience, but nothing matched the joys of squirting balls-deep into a warm and ready womb. As she felt the cum rip through her cock, thick as concrete but as smooth as silk, Rosa’s mind imprinted the new and triply intense sensation upon itself. Even before the first globs breached the quivering mouth of her melon-swallowing glans – before Hana even knew what was coming to fill her twice, thrice, and beyond even four times as massive as she’d ever been before – Rosa’s entire body was consumed with a level of bliss beyond anything she’d thought possible. Her pleasure was beyond comprehension. While the pleasure centers of her brain overflowed with excitement, the neurons that stored her memories were bombarded with data for what would become Rosa’s latest core life experience. This, Rosa was convinced, was what heaven felt like. The vibrations felt just by the rim of rough, spongy cockmeat under the flare of her glans were so numerous and intense that they could fill up an entire floor in the library of her memories. The memories of her sexual experiences before this week were totally meaningless to her in the face of this new, grander and more indulgent form of sex she could finally enjoy. Her brain jettisoned those old memories of what sex _used_ to feel like from its storage, worth less than dirt in the context of what sex felt like to Rosa now. The puny men around he could never imagine just how packed with ecstasy every cell in her cock felt. Still thrusting and drooling from tightly gritted teeth, Rosa finally let her payload burst in Hana’s womb. The precum she had already fed Hana was like a drop in a bucket compared to the semen supernova exploding inside of her cunt. Cum invaded her tubes immediately, undiluted by the tiny puddle of precum that had preceded it.

The force of the spunk flooding into Hana’s already inflated tummy blew her hands off its doughy, round surface. From the size of a small truck to a booming, bloated belly the height and girth of a train’s freight car, Hana’s filled-up condom of a gut immediately grew too heavy to be pulled up above the ground. Her bellybutton kissed the floor beneath her as her stomach’s footprint grew and grew. The crowd could see every fat, battering-ram sized rope of cum crash and splash against Hana’s inner walls, sloshing around in her whale-sized cum-belly but never being able to fully come to rest. The pond inside her was kept from calm by the waterfall of more, more and even more baby batter that pushed the inside of Hana’s womb closer to the volume of a lake or – by the imagination of some in the audience – an entire sea. Rosa still had a firm grasp on Hana’s waist too, and there wasn’t any sign of Rosa slowing the pace at which she stroked herself off. Hana gasped for air, stuck in limbo between euphoria and unconsciousness as her mistress rattled Hana’s body around like a snow globe. Rosa’s white stuck to every surface of her toy’s birth canal, only growing thicker and more strongly adhesive as she continued to agitate it.

Unlike how she’d experienced filling before, Hana might never fully drain again. Rosa’s sperm plastered itself to the walls of Hana’s ovaries. Gallons upon gallons of shemale sausage butter fought its way into the tight pathways of her oviducts, boring a lane to Hana’s eggs that Rosa’s sperm could race down. Egg-seeking swimmers burst down Hana’s tubes like a parade of bulls squeezing through the loop of a needle. Han’s ovaries inflated to sizes greater than Aster’s stomach had reached all weekend. They formed twin hills that protruded out the sides of Hana’s swimming-pool cum tummy, big enough to lay on or fill small pools themselves, cramped with enough of Rosa’s sperm to fertilize enough eggs to colonize the stars – unfathomably outnumbering the quantity of eggs Hana had left in her still-young body. Not even a billion birthing-hipped cum-slut concubines could make adequate use Rosa’s wriggling bio-bomb.

None of the gametes in Hana’s body would go unused for more than an instant. Each of them had trillions upon trillions of potential other haploids to pair up with, each belonging to the only person with which Hana could ever hope to feel sexual pleasure with for as long as she lived. Hana’s head went numb as Rosa’s sperm fought for space inside her toy’s hyperinflated womb. The concrete underneath them already housed dozens of puddles of Hana’s girl gushings, but Hana had no more free fluids to squirt out. While her cock pocket continued to squirm and spasm dryly, Rosa graciously delivered enough foaming, lubricating cream to keep the action going.

Ash struggled to keep Hana’s cumflating body in the viewfinder of the video camera. Not only was her frame expanding, the main star’s body seemed to be growing as well. It was difficult to tell in comparison to Hana’s overgrown belly, but Rosa was certainly getting taller. A couple of inches of height seemed to come along with every mighty spurt from her gigaton cock. That, too, seemed to be growing steadily. Rosa’s balls became paradoxically fuller and fuller, despite how much spunk she ejected into her toy. By this point, Rosa’s throbbing testes couldn’t be lifted from the ground. They were so massive and voluminous that no amount of hoisting or swinging could keep them off the floor. The earth around them shook with every pulse that shook out over her sack, giving the impression that they were even more outlandishly large than they actually were. Ash knew there had to be more power lurking within them – even more potential for growth, and for an even more wickedly, amazingly, delightfully gigantic dick. No matter how much growing Hana seemed to do, the bulbous impression of Rosa’s glans could always be seen throbbing below Hana’s elasticized flesh.

Even if capturing the entire scene in the frame of a single camera was physically impossible, Ash would have this show thoroughly and permanently written to her mental bank of masturbation material. The audio and visual elements of a digital recording couldn’t do justice to the myriad other wonderful sensations that the live audience got to enjoy. The smells, shaking, and the taste of the musk in the air could only be experienced live. Still, Ash did her best to capture as much as she could on video. Shaking arms and legs made filming all this enough of a challenge, especially since Hana could only spare one hand to hold the camera steady. Ash could barely see the top of Rosa’s hair from behind the mountain of flesh-bound cum filling up the plaza and growing taller and taller. Trying not to lose the rhythm of her fingers as she moved, Ash shuffled around to capture more action from Rosa’s bucking hips and hedonistic expression. Other members of the crowd backed up to make room for Hana’s gut as it approached the size of a small storefront; others, their wills weakened from their dangerous positions closer to Rosa’s pheromones and raw, planet-breeding aura, moved in ever so closer. Rosa hardly noticed. She was completely consumed in the act of busting her nut into her warm, accepting flesh condom.

Her cannon was still firing, but with less force than before. Rosa could feel the tension and stiffness in her cock starting to fade. The tight, squeezing pressure in her sack started lightening in intensity too. Rosa could feel her orgasm coming to an end, but she wasn’t ready to let it. Hana’s body was too weak. It offered nothing but diminishing returns, doling out too little pleasure for all of the effort Rosa had to put in. Just like a used condom or a blown-out fuck toy, Rosa felt just about ready to toss her slave aside. No matter how much faster she jerked Hana up and down her cock, the inflated plaything Rosa had brought for this outing was failing to excite. Rosa didn’t feel any particular attachment to Hana anymore. What more was she, after all, than a warm hole for Rosa to plant her root into? The crowd around them had only grown in the past couple of minutes. Now, there were hundreds of women like Hana right next to them, and millions upon millions in the city and its surrounding neighborhoods.

An epiphanous realization popped into Rosa’s head as obtrusively and unignorably as her log of a cock popped through Hana’s dime-a-dozen shemale stroker. Hana really was just another toy, and Rosa was in the middle of an entire toy store. She could feel the wombs of the women around her…Wombs of all flavors – tight and fresh to ripe and experienced – attached to deliciously diverse bodies to grip onto and make stretch. She wanted to grab someone new. She wanted to experience all the bumps and ridges of their new and exciting flesh condom pussies, and to feel those new toys stretch on her mammoth cock for the first time. Breaking in a new toy was always the best. A brand-new ridged condom, a pocket pussy imported from overseas, a silicon toy with a hole twenty sizes too small for Rosa’s cock that she’d force her way through anyway, knowing that she’d only ever use it once…Rosa started to lose the ability to distinguish between person and sex toy. It had been an amazing roleplay to frame sex with over the last week, but the distinction between living flesh and latex sleeve weakened hour by hour. Rosa was on the verge of losing sight of the fantasy within that framing completely, adopting it as right and reality. The smell of new wombs – no, _condoms_ – cut through the intoxicating haze of her own musk, filling her lungs and illuminating to Rosa just how close all of her soon-to-be new playthings were. Their scents were as distinct to Rosa as they would be to a bloodhound. Some were right within swiping distance. She could reach out and grab them by the love handles, lift them up and start pumping with a new pussy right away. After so many days with Hana, Rosa really was tired of her. Hana was an overfilled condom hanging onto the tip of Rosa’s fat cock by its last few centimeters, and Rosa was ready to blow another load into a freshly opened box.

She needed them. She couldn’t help herself. Rosa let go of Hana’s waist, allowing another rocket of white goo to push the cumflated whore’s birth canal off of Rosa’s cock entirely. The grip of Hana’s cunt was just as limp and weak as the rest of the muscles in her body at this point. She effortlessly slid off of Rosa’s multi-yard pole. For a moment, Rosa’s entire shaft was visible again. It stood out even taller above the heads of the crowd than before, poking up above even the roofs of some of the store buildings. Its stiffness was unnatural for something its size. Her glans throbbed with a carnal, beastly aura, almost out of reach of her own fingers. If Rosa’s entire body hadn’t grown to keep pace with the acceleratingly expansive flesh of her life-giving rod, she’d not even be able to lay hands on a single percent of its immense surface area. Hundreds of the apartments within eyeshot had fewer square feet than her oil-tanker-sized balls alone. As she looked hungrily out over the crowd of stunned, dripping-wet onlookers, Rosa’s erection continued to expel her seed all over Hana’s back, glazing her like the world’s largest custard-filled donut. Licking her lips, Rosa picked up Hana’s lucky first replacement.

“I wonder what this one feels like…” Rosa muttered, looking through her newly acquired toy with a crazed stare.

The woman in Rosa’s grip, a sporty, straight-haired jogger brought by fate to the plaza that day with a whole group of womb-carrying running partners, struggled weakly. She kicked her legs, but so slowly and with such little force that she wouldn’t even be able to drive off a fly. Her body had already submitted to Rosa’s will. The jogger could feel the warmth above her pelvic floor and around her public mound intensify as Rosa lifted her in closer. The deeper that the jogger’s body was pulled into the mind-melting, body-changing core of Rosa’s cloud of pheromones, the more completely her mind was pacified. Rosa had yet to even let the jogger taste a drop of cum, and she had already turned into the perfect cock sleeve. The jogger had nearly the same moral worth to Rosa as a thin sheet of lubricated latex. The only additions that this toy’s life made to its value was in the warmth its hole generated and in the fact that it could birth more toys.

The mind of Rosa’s new toy was just as weak as her body. Her voice trembled, only able to form a few words.

“ _O-oohh…my…_ ”

When Rosa brought the jogger’s cunt up against the head of her perpetually cumming throb-log, buckets of decadently rich protein sludge splattered all over the squirming toy’s flat, revealed stomach. Rosa wanted to watch the gut of this toy balloon up right in front of her, so that she could see the it wobble as rope after rope pulsed through. Rosa looked into the jogger’s eyes for the first time, though not to recognize the humanity of the jogger in any sort of way. Rosa just wanted to watch the fun new expressions this writhing toy would make when she was shown what a real cock should feel like…When the jogger finally realized her life’s ultimate purpose. It had been too long since Rosa got to watch as a new living onahole submitted to life as a fuck-toy.

Rosa pushed her cock into the jogger's womb without any hesitation. Their skin-tight, black compression pants were completely ineffective at keeping the insatiable giantess at bay. Rosa's violently throbbing member ripped those pants to shreds, proving them to be nowhere near elastic enough to keep her cock from thrusting through them like a fist through tissue paper. The jogger wailed loudly, and the pangs of jealousy in every onlooker doubled in intensity. The more they stared, the more they desired to be picked up too.

As hundreds of pairs of eyes observed the jogger's abdomen inflate with cream, many of those onlookers felt a kind of "sympathy pain" in the pits of their own stomachs. They looked as the second lucky flesh condom was inflated in front of them, rapidly bloating to and then beyond the size of the van that that goddess had stepped out of, and could feel a phantom sensation of having their own holes stuffed full of throbbing hyper-cock and piping-hot baby batter. Not a single member of the audience could escape the shared fantasy of their phantom inflation, but as the jogger's womb grew fuller and fuller the onlookers' collective jealousy intensified. Some of them snapped out of the fantasy, painfully and frustratingly aware of how empty their cunts or asses really were. As Rosa showed signs of losing interest in the jogger as well, many prospective new fuck toys shuffled closer. They pined for Rosa's attention, begging to be the next one that she pick up and use to the point of breaking – to be shown the heavenly pleasures of laying immobile over their own single-story spunk-tummies. They shuddered in anticipation of the moment Rosa finally let go of the jogger's shoulders, letting her be carried off by the same continuous stream of cum that unsheathed Rosa's cock of Hana.

"Another…" Rosa demanded, thoughtlessly grabbing a third doll from the congregation at her feet.

The one that was picked up, a pencil-skirted MILF on a quick outing to hunt for deals on new business attire, would never be returning to her family the same – nor would she ever be able to fit into the bags-full of clothing that dropped out of her hands when Rosa lifted her off her feet. Like Hana before her, the MILF shook with glee. She’d be a much less fussy toy than the jogger was.

“ _Yes!_ ” the pencil-skirted toy breathlessly exclaimed. “ _Fuck me good – fill me just like them! I-it’s been so long since my last baby! Give me one…Give me ten!”_ The closer she could see Rosa’s virile seed cannon approach her sopping wet box, the more deranged the toy’s demands became. “ _F-fuck! Just use up all my eggs at once! Show me how many more kids this ‘ol breeding mare can pump out…”_

This cocksleeve slipped on even easier than the last, but the folds and curves on the inside rubbed Rosa’s shaft with a greater intensity than the jogger’s. The squealing sow that was impaled upon Rosa’s cock continued to spout manic pleas to be bred until she dropped. Rosa would oblige, but only incidentally. Fulfilling her newest toy’s wish was only coincidentally aligned with Rosa’s own wish to taste a new cunt wrapped around her dick. She’d give up the MILF the second she started to feel boring. Rosa had more asses to sample than she could count, and she’d only just started enjoying the appetizers. Rosa could sense even more delicious wombs waiting all around her, packed full of even more cells to fertilize. Each of those wombs lay at the end of another new sopping-wet honeypot. Some of them had the scents of virgins. Rosa shuddered to imagine the pleasures of taking a virgin hole for the first time since her evolution. Before she knew it, while she was caught up in the thought of who she might pick next, her current condom was already full to bursting. Rosa let the MILF slide off of her cock too, now a bumbling mess with a belly and ovaries even more obscenely distended than her predecessors. With her purpose served, she was just another blimp of a body to add to the pile. Her womb was inflated to such a degree that she could house an entire aquarium. Her ovaries bulged out noticeably atop her disfigured, wobbly abdomen, like buoys floating over the deep ocean.

Rosa continued to indiscriminately select women in the crowd for lifetime sentences as semen storage tanks. As her morality-corrupting aura continued to work over the people all around her, very few of the lucky new toys offered up even a performative resistance. In their souls, they all joyously accepted every pump of cream that that Rosa forced into them.

Steadily, body by body, the plaza filled up with fleshy, cum-filled balloons. Ash had all but abandoned attempting to film the mass-orgy driven by a single hyper-phallic, unappeasable, giant bimbo shemale. She had retreated to the van, having propped the camera up on its roof to capture Rosa’s bubbly, sweat-covered ass glisten in the sun and jiggle as she continuously thrust into broodmare after broodmare. The grey storefronts in front of her weren’t visible any longer. Instead, a growing pile of moaning condoms filled up the camera’s entire periphery. Rosa appeared not to be in an outdoor shopping mall anymore, but an endless void with frothy white waters as the floor and walls of wobbling, juicy bellies that changed skin tone every time Rosa grabbed up a new pussy to ruin. Ash was, similarly, hard at work on rubbing down her own sopping cunt. Her jeans stretched tight around the ankles on her spread legs. Nobody was looking at her, so she got to masturbate as loudly and as vigorously as she wanted. All eyes – even Ash’s – were focused intently on Rosa, and nobody dared tell her to stop.

For Ash, the show that unfolded before her was magnitudes beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Back by her home, Rosa’s height, the scale of her cock, and the messiness of her ejaculations had shocked Ash. She stared breathlessly at how Rosa continued to develop, growing taller, girthier, and more excessively virile with every cunt she ruined. Rosa tore through the crowd, picking up and bloating woman after woman in much the same way one would consume a bag of chips. Rosa showed less loving care for each new womb to kiss her glans than the last, and each successive womb was forced to accommodate an even larger load than the one before it. Every time that Rosa’s body expanded, bursting with inches more height and length, swelling with gallons more space in her voluminous sack, Ash swore that her friend couldn’t possibly get any larger. Rosa left even Ash, with her depraved mind and well-exercised imagination for unrealistically-sized hyper cocks, with shattered expectations. Ash squirmed in the front-seat of her van, jilling off furiously as her thoughts filled with the perfect mixture of shock and delight. Rosa grew, grew, and continued to grow. Every little growth spurt excited Ash to no end. Although she was too far away for Rosa to grab, Ash wondered if – maybe, if she wandered too close – Rosa would mistakenly grab her too and bloat her just as big as the others.

Orgasm after orgasm, womb-bloating rope after womb-bloating rope, Rosa couldn’t help but keep thrusting through every hole the huddling crowd offered up to her. Cock-sleeves-to-be pushed past each other jus to get closer to the action, and to improve their chances that they’d be selected next. Every time Rosa came felt better than the last. Her prostate continued to buzz out of control, feeding pleasure signals straight up her nervous system to tickle her brain more feverishly than ever. Those electrical shocks that resonated from her prostate – the ones she discovered days ago that made her grow with every zap – pulsed through her body time after time throughout her womb-filling rampage. The lucky whores that Rosa picked last had the pleasure of having their labia parted by a cock even more obscenely thick than a truck, and the force and volume of Rosa’s ejaculations increased along with the expansion of her multi-kilo cum tanks. Each time her erection swelled, so too did her balls. They churned with tonnes of cock milk, growing so heavy that they could demolish a brick house with greater pulverizing force than literal wrecking balls. Rosa’s beautiful bimbo body expanded along with her cock, keeping it in scale with the rest of her enormous self. Her cock was even more impossibly difficult to keep in frame than her legs and torso. The bodies of the women she blimped were insignificantly small in comparison to the gurgling mass of cream Rosa deposited in them. It was hardly appropriate to describe her dick’s size in terms of how it scaled up against average height humans – the sluts she grabbed from the street could lay head-to-toe along the broad surface of Rosa’s erection and they’d still not make up a fifth of its length. Rosa’s erection was rapidly, delectably, growing not just to the size of a whale’s member, but to a size that could dwarf a whale itself.

While the bellies of Rosa’s partners stretched and thickened, the number of untouched condoms in the crowd thinned. Rosa’s appetite was too great. The rate of her cocksleeve consumption was greater than her current stock could maintain. Sensing that the last good holes around her would soon run out, Rosa savored what she could tell were the final satisfying thrusts of her time growing and engorging condoms in this busy city center.

Truth be told, Rosa was beginning to feel a little tired too. All of the endorphins flooding her system second after second from non-stop orgasms were finally starting to put her to sleep. Her head bobbed as she slipped into a twilight state. Her grip on her toys grew lighter and, despite how much she wanted to savor her final few toys, her thrusting started to weaken. Ash took notice of Rosa’s dreary state. She knew it would be impossible for them to return to Rosa’s apartment at this point. It was much too small for her to fit through anymore. Considering all the trouble that they had just getting Rosa’s balls out the door earlier that day, Ash could tell immediately that the only way Rosa was getting back _inside_ the door would be to bust a hole through it. Watching Rosa sleepily fuck another moaning flesh condom filled Ash with anxiety. The last thing that Ash wanted was for Rosa to fall asleep there, then to be discovered by an army of news crews and police – both moral police and official police. Thinking quick, and while Rosa seemed that she might be in a suggestive state, Ash called on her dear friend to follow her somewhere. Ash knew of a place not too far away that Rosa could live much more comfortably in.

“Rosa – Rosa, over here!” She shouted over to get the nodding, 12-foot-tall bimbo’s attention. “Grab a girl or two and let’s go home; I think I know a place that you’ll really like staying. It’s somewhere that’ll be perfect for accommodating all your _big_ guests, too.”

Rosa carelessly let the latest inflated bitch rocket off of her cock again with a powerful surge of cum. Her creamy cock snot was all over the place now, completely covering the grey, concrete floors and much of the storefront walls and windows. Window-shopping was no longer a possibility, at least not until an army of window cleaners came by to scrape the semisolid goo off the glass. Although she could feel the stream that rushed through her gaped urethra starting to wane, it was still more powerful than a firehose. Rosa fumbled in picking up one of the last good pocket pussies up off the ground while spacing out in Ash’s direction. The stress of growing so much in such little time is something that her body was unaccustomed to. That, and the unusual intensity of her sexual release had taken most of the energy out of her. Rosa felt as though she might collapse at any moment, still unloading load after load until whichever condom was lucky enough to accompany her into the coming afternoon nap.

Ash lead Rosa over to the van again with waving and hollering.

“Just lay down on top of the truck, Rosa. I-I _think_ it should be able to carry you.” The unsureness in Ash’s voice was palpable, but unconcerning to her sleepy partner.

The weight of Rosa’s inhumanly large frame drew Ash’s van even closer to the ground than before, but not too close that it couldn’t be driven. As more and more cum ruptured its way out of the bottomless, black-hole balls of hers and up through the volcano of Rosa’s cock, Rosa’s souvenir onahole would only get more and more massive, subsequently increasing the load of weight on Ash’s van. She had to shuttle them to the new place quickly. Ash’s only idea was to bring Rosa to a warehouse that a business partner used to stock sex toys. It was an enormous garage – more like an airplane hangar than a small sex toy dealer’s stock room. Ash’s associate supplied products to thousands of stores all around the world from that incredibly lucrative warehouse, so it had to be spacious enough to fit Rosa. Ash hadn’t the time or the care to call and let the warehouse owner know that they’d be taking it as an apartment, though she was sure that her friend would have a _hard time_ saying “no” to the new tenant. Ash started the car, which lurched forward slowly as the tires squeaked against the ground.

In busier traffic, Rosa's immense fuckmeat would have driven other cars off of the road. The breadth of the wide, fleshy load Ash hauled down the side-streets took up more than just a single lane. Rosa laid on the roof of the vehicle with her spine half-erect. Keeping herself in a half-ab-crunch made the flame in her prostate burn hotter still, even as it slowly flickered out. Rosa wouldn't be able to duck under any bridges or highways that Ash's route took them through, so Ash driver needed to take some back-alley paths to their final destination. Driving down these lesser-traveled side streets would be a lot safer too, as Ash had a greatly impaired view of the roads ahead of and behind her. The soft meat of Rosa’s cheeks spilled out over the windshield. Ash’s rear-view mirror served no functional purpose either, as the expansive, gurgling orbs between Rosa’s spread thighs hanged off of the van's back-end.

Sitting half-way up seemed to help Rosa keep her orgasm going for just a little while longer. That position put just the right amount of extra pressure on her engorged, basketball-sized prostate, but she could already feel the density of her ejaculate changing. While it continued to stretch her cock open to degrees previously unimaginable to her, it's sperm count lessened gradually. Her orgasms were finally coming to a sputtering end. The strings and speckles of fluid that the van left in its path grew more translucent with every yard. Even though her balls had emptied themselves of cum, a hearty of stockpile of pre was ready to ooze out freely. Rosa’s precum would keep her urethra well-stretched and ready for the creamy load. While more egg-splitting, wriggling arrows multiplied inside of her, Rosa's cock refused to close shut for even a fraction of a second. The two internal walls of her urethra would never meet again. Just as sure as the sun would set in a few hours, Rosa's cumvein would never be completely vacated of cock-snot ever again.

Just as the axels on Ash’s van were about to snap in half, she parked the party in front of the enormous garage door entrance to her friend’s storage facility. Because Ash was such a high-volume buyer from this warehouse, she had her own key. By scanning a card at the entrance, Ash was able to open the semitruck-sized door to let Rosa inside.

“You look tired, Rosa,” Ash said. She looked up at the heavy-headed mini-giantess and gestured at a mountain of cardboard boxes in the center of the stadium-sized facility. “There’s a big pallet over there – why don’t you lay down for a nap?”

Rosa let out a tired, satisfied moan.

“ _Mmmnhnn…_ ”

Ash was right – after the blood-pumping, exciting outing she had, Rosa was absolutely beat. The adrenaline rushing through her system had worn out her cognitive abilities, and the pleasure chemicals that her brain was swimming in beckoned her into dreams that promised to be somehow even more lovely and cum-filled than her reality. Although she could hardly lift her arms up anymore, the bulging, vein-painted muscles of her fuckstick were just as tense as ever. The common, nameless bitch that Rosa had taken for the drive over was, just like the friends she left behind in the shopping center, outstandingly inflated. Caught against the lip of Rosa’s flared glans and precariously held from popping off by Rosa’s ever-loosening grip on the latex-like barbie doll’s left leg, she’d long since fallen into the world of dreams already. Rosa had fucked an entire mountain of women into quivering, unconscious piles of orgasming cum-sluts, and that took a lot of energy on her part. Rosa would be joining those women soon, but only in sleep. Maybe, if they were lucky, their dreaming bodies would have another chance to be filled by Rosa, invading the dreams to flood the globe in shemale ball-butter. In Rosa’s dreams, the size of her cock and the volume of her ejaculations were bound only by the limits of her twisted imagination. Rosa could already see her dreams starting to play in her mind’s theatre as she squinted her heavy eyelids and reality around her darkened. She could see the Earth below her, both the Pacific and Atlantic oceans in her periphery, as she stretched some ebony-skinned cocksleeve out over her continental member. Giddy to fall asleep and see what wonderful fantasies her subconscious had in store for her, Rosa crawled lazily on her back to lay atop the warehouse’s enormous, bubble-wrapped pallets of unsorted stock. The last of Rosa’s grip strength gave out when her body collapsed against her giant bed, and her final condom of the day dropped down to the ground on her impact-absorbing, cum-balloon belly. The giantess’s tool, coated in the drippings of close to two-hundred women, dripped onto the polished concrete floor.

“ _Fhuuuuuuuck…_ ” Ash exhaled, completely exhausted. She’d never felt as tired as she did now. She fell to her knees, which were still weak from a combination of excitement and the orgasmic finger-blasting she’d given herself while watching Rosa’s hour of play. “I didn’t think she’d ever slow down. Is she even human anymore?” Ash questioned. “She’d better be careful when she wakes up. If she spins around too quick, she could collapse five rows of shelving.”

It was only now that things were quiet – for a moment at least – that Ash was able to take in the enormity of Rosa’s parts. A forklift was parked right next to the pallet that Rosa had collapsed onto, and her balls alone looked about four times too big for it to lift. Rosa made the cars in the streets look like the sorts of kiddie rides that you’d see outside of a supermarket. Ash felt like she needed to snap her neck just to get a look at the items that sat on the top shelves of this warehouse, but Rosa could reach up and grab them as if she were a Great Dane swiping a steak off of a dining room table. Every single one of the toys around her – thousands of silicone cocks that wouldn’t even hit the walls of Rosa’s cock if she poured them down her gaping goo tube and barrels full of condoms that would snap on her index finger – all belonged to Rosa now. They were hers to use or dispose of as she pleased. She wasn’t likely to make practical use them though; after all, Rosa’s new obsession was for the sort of toy that warmed itself, lubricated itself, and sought out her cock all on its own.

“ _Oooohhh…T-there she is…_ ” an unfamiliar voice moaned behind Ash.

Turning her head, Ash was taken aback not just by one intrusive guest, but a whole gaggle of them. Five women, all sweating through their clothing and fanning the collars of their shirts to cool themselves off, trembled buck-kneed in the open garage door. Despite their heavy breathing, none of them seemed to have been dressed for exercise. They all wore common street clothes: jeans, purses, rompers, woolen sweaters, and other cute articles. Their groins were also soaked in a fair bit of moisture. The woman who had spoken up held two open palms against her pubic mound, either to suppress an aching pain or as a ready stance to shove her hands deep below her beltline. None of those girls seemed far away from stripping down right then and there. They were all transfixed on the towering pillar of precum-drooling cock that stuck out like a holy monument in this adult toy warehouse. None of them seemed to care for Ash’s presence. They were all called to that location by Rosa. Their minds were exceptionally weak to the controlling influence of Rosa’s musk. The moment their noses caught a whiff, they followed after its source. Ash unintentionally spread the shemale sex-stink all across the city’s western district, and those who were caught up in its powerful, magnetic pull sprinted urgently to meet their new fates as servants to the goddess who napped in the middle of a pile of sex toys.

Wordlessly, they shambled past Ash like zombies. One-by-one, their legs gave out as they fell into the only one of Rosa’s sexual organs that they could reach: the taut, rumbling surface of her supernaturally dense testes.

Ball worship began immediately. Each girl expressed their reverence in their own unique way. One of them planted kisses all across the wall of pulsating nut before her. Her pink lipstick left smeared marks like graffiti. Another one yanked her jeans off of one leg, exposing her sopping wet cunt before rubbing it against a thick, lively vein that jutted out of the wall of Rosa’s scrotal flesh. The vibrations that it sent through the manic worshipper’s clit made her squirt, wetting a small portion of Rosa’s cum tanks in a warm, foreign fluid. Others kneaded their palms into the pliable, dough-like flesh in front of them. While Rosa slept, she enjoyed the adoration of an army of lovers just as wildly devoted to pleasure as Hana had been.

Occasionally, another woman would walk in from the street. Just like the ones before her, she’d be covered in sweat and shaking with lust. As more of them piled in, the crowd’s population reached the mid-teens. Every new pair of loving hands or nibbling lips that found a spot on Rosa’s boulder-like sack worked to hasten another climax in the sleeping giantess’s turgid cock. The slippery, crystal-clear cock snot that drooled out of her pole once again started to come out marbled with white. More hands; more lips; more rubbing, aching cunts to worship Rosa’s balls. Her precum grew whiter, thicker with sperm and so rich in pheromones that it triggered ovulation in all of the worshippers below. She shivered restlessly in her sleep, staving off inevitable sexual release in her dream as numerous minions in the waking world serviced her without question. Rosa thrust up her hips just as the eruption forced her cockhole open with doubled girth again, spraying every object in sight in her sticky jism. A hot, white baptism fell on over every exposed object in the warehouse, spattering the walls, worshippers, and millions of dollars in unsold sex toys. Nobody would ever be able to sell those now. They’d been marked by Rosa, but that seemed fitting. The only toys in this world would be the ones that served her, and the only pleasure worth receiving would forever be the satisfaction of serving as reality’s new hyper-dicked, towering, shemale bimbo goddess.


End file.
